How About Now?
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: What SHOULD have happened in Monday's episode. PEDDIE/EDRICIA/PADDIE/WHATEVER IT IS IT'S REALLY PERFECT.


**Okay, Friday's episode made me scream into a pillow, and I hated Patricia for a while. So here is my little oneshot take on what should have happened that day. I swear, it would've been PERFECT! Stupid Patricia….**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

Eddie watched, intrigued, as Patricia stared straight on with unfocused eyes, rubbing the candle- holder with a rag and spraying cleaner in the wrong direction. It was entertaining, true, but it was also kind of creepy at the same time. She looked like a robot with glazed eyes. Could she even see anything?

"Patricia, are you okay?" he said, studying her face and almost hoping her gaze would snap to meet his. He was getting… worried? No….

"Are… can you see?" he added, raising an eyebrow in concern. He didn't know whether he was scared or amused.

"What? Yes, of course I can see." She replied with contempt, but still she did not look at him. She didn't even try. She simply finished up the candle- holder, placed it down (upside- down), then felt around the table, finally locating an apple, picking it out of the bowl, and polishing diligently.

"And now you're polishing fruit," Eddie smirked, watching her face flush.

"Okay," she defended in her thick accent, looking uneasy. "So maybe I'm not twenty- twenty. It's just an eye infection; I've had it before."

Mh- hm. Very convincing. Eddie wove his hand in front of her face warily. She didn't flinch in any way, or show any sign that she was even aware of the movement.

This could be fun.

He scooted his whole body a little closer to her. She seemed aware of this, however, because she frowned slightly and turned her head. Her eyes still couldn't seem to find his. He smiled smugly. Discomfort practically emanated from her.

Suddenly, an extremely, genuinely genius idea came into his head. He leaned forward in his chair slightly.

"Can you see at all? Can you see _me_?"

Patricia scrunched up her eyes, then opened them. For a moment, her eyes locked on to his, then they unfocused again.

"I can see, like, a big, blurry blob."

Eddie fell back in his chair in mock surprise.

"Yakker…." He gasped. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

She smiled a little, but if he wanted to win her over, he would need to pull out the big guns. He was moving in for the kill, he decided right there. No matter what the outcome, he would not let this opportunity slide.

Eddie sneakily leaned closer to Patricia's face. He noticed a look of uneasiness flash across it.

"Can you see me now?" he asked as flirtatiously and seductively as he could.

Patricia shrugged slightly and said almost shyly, "Maybe you're a little… less blurry?"

He smirked and moved closer still. "How about now?"

She smiled a little, cute smile that set butterflies off in his stomach, no matter how much he wished it didn't.

"Better, but…" she trailed off, and he could sense the desire in her. She _wanted_ him to kiss her! It was so blatantly obvious that it was almost sad. She really had no talent in hiding emotions.

Eddie pushed himself forward, the final distance, until his nose practically brushed hers. He was breathing quickly, and she was too. Their pounding hearts almost seemed to match in rhythm. He was usually calm and collected around girls, but Patricia? He may have been the first guy to keep her on her toes, but the toe- keeping was mutual. He loved how unpredictable she was; how forceful and strong- minded, always matching his insults and sometimes even his physical strength.

"How about now?" he said softly, a smile still playing on his lips. His crystal blue eyes continued to flicker down to her pink lips, despite the fact that he knew she wouldn't be able to pick up the clue seeing as she had no vision at the moment.

He watched as she ran her tongue along her lips nervously, and avoided his question this time, instead saying tensely, "Eddie… I need to tell you something…"

He sat there, so tantalizingly close to her, hardly able to breathe.

"Yes, Patricia?"

She moved her mouth, but nothing came out, and she simply sat, stiff as a board, waiting for something to happen.

Eddie mustered up all of the courage and will he had left, and slowly moved closer and closer until her lips were a centimeter from his. He was certain she could sense him, if not see him a little. She didn't pull away, but she didn't dive in, either.

He gently placed one hand on each of her shoulders. He knew she wanted this as much as he did; as much as he had for a very long time. It was time to drop the hate act, seeing as most everyone already seemed to know that they were crazy for each other.

Patricia looked nervous, blinking rapidly with a heavily rising and falling chest.

Eddie took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gently moving forward until his lips pushed softly against hers. He felt Patricia's lips part slightly in surprise at his advance, and she didn't move a muscle as he kissed her sweetly, attempting to guide her and practically begging for a response. She finally seemed to realize what was going on and succumbed to his will, letting his hands slide down her back and reaching up to hold his face as they kissed.

As much as Eddie wanted to see what a French kiss from Patricia would feel like, he restrained, but just barely. Maybe another time, if she would grant him one. But for now, all he cared about was the fact that she was now kissing back, eyes closed, calmed down and relaxed.

Although she was better now, she didn't seem to be a pro at this. Could he be her first kiss?

After a few minutes, they parted, breathing heavily. Eddie felt… dazed. It hadn't been an intense kiss, but at the same time… only the Yakker could do this to him.

"Yes, Patricia?" he repeated once again, smiling wide, still wanting to know the answer to his question. She unwrapped herself from him and her unfocused eyes went back to staring at the wall behind him. She picked up the green apple from the table once again, and smirked cheekily, blushing,

"I don't think I really have to say it anymore, do I, cockroach?"

He rolled his eyes, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

He hated Patricia.

He loved Patricia.

**Yay for one- shots! What did you guys think? That's what was going through my mind Monday. I was so excited, and my brother was like, "He's gonna kiss her," and I was like, 'I KNOW!" and grabbed the pillow. And for what? FOR NOTHING. THAT'S WHAT. I can't wait for tomorrow's episode!**


End file.
